


think of me (when you look at the stars)

by loveskinned



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Prompt Fic, harvey is in love its so cute, i tried my best at using no pronouns for the reader/player cus inclusion is important, im trash for good boi doctors, write a story that begins and ends with someone looking up at the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveskinned/pseuds/loveskinned
Summary: You like the way the stars twinkle. Harvey likes watching them twinkle from the gleam in your eyes.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	think of me (when you look at the stars)

**_“Have patience with everything that remains unsolved in your heart..._ **

  
**_...live in the question.”_ **

  
**_― Rainer Maria Rilke_ **

-

-

-

"Don't you think the stars are pretty, babe?" 

Harvey isn't used to hearing the word "babe," nor was it ever used towards him in the past. He's found that since dating you, however, he's starting to have new experiences. New outlooks on life.

"They are," he begins, staring up towards the sky. He doesn't have to move much, considering the positions the two of you are both in, his hand under your head as you both lie on an old bedsheet. You had insisted it was "an excellent makeshift picnic blanket" and swore the sheet was no longer in use, although Harvey had his doubts. Eventually, he went and bought you new bedding a few days later anyway. "I think… you're prettier."

"You're sweet," you roll towards Harvey, your hair long enough for Harvey to touch from his extended hand, "but I'm not sure if I'd agree with you on that." He begins to play with your hair -- absentmindedly combing the ends through his fingers. 

"And why do you say that?" 

"It's just this view," you breathe, looking back at the sky before refocusing your gaze on him. "I… I never had anything like this in the city." Harvey blinks at you twice, before a small smile comes across his face. 

"Ah, that's right," he almost whispers. It's not a need to be quiet, by all means. You had found this location in the forest back when you were collecting wood for the farm. It took a little coercing to get Harvey to agree to go out deep in the "unknown woods." Still, with the way the twilight every night turned into a moonlit party, stars twinkling along the surface of the large pond... it was no issue to get Harvey to go after the initial first visit. "I still think I have a favorite view, though." 

You begin to pout, combatting the heat slowly rising to your cheeks. It took a bit after you and Harvey were officially together as a couple, but the doctor was quite the jokester when he wanted to be-- except, these jokes would get you flustered. Red in the face. Burning with subtle embarrassment. It was never often that Harvey would reference behavior that occurred behind closed doors -- both of you agreed in the agenda of being self-respectable people -- but if the two were alone...

Was he even joking? No, he definitely did this on purpose!

"Harvey!" You whine, turning over so your red face wouldn't reach his eyes. You weren't short by any means, but one thing you love about the man was his build -- intense, tall, warm, and very present. You appreciate it even now, as he pulls you back towards him, your legs beginning to intertwine. 

"I just want you near me," he says before the two of you begin to spoon. He's always the bigger spoon, and still the one to make you forget what you were talking about ten seconds prior with a soothing voice. "You're my indulgence." He kisses the back of your head, before nestling his face in your neck.

_Yoba_ , this was what was so beautiful about a relationship! You grew up surrounded by love-- never the one where you'd be the one with chocolates in your locker, or roses on Valentine's Day. You hadn't expected coming to Pelican Town would provide you the experience you've had, but _to fall in love_ of all things? That was out of the question. You had come seeking refuge, a way out of an orthodox, unfulfilling lifestyle in a career of Administration and corporate hell. 

And you got out of it. Slowly, but surely, the news of an abandoned farm in your family reached you after a particularly hard day at the office. Within a week, you had resigned from your position and booked a one-way ticket from Zuzu City to Stardew Valley. A friend of your father's had gotten in contact with you to give you a drive over to your new home, a man you would eventually know as Lewis. From then on, it was a new life, getting to know new faces and new day-to-day tasks. 

Eventually, you met Harvey. Shy and formal and sweet, you would eventually learn this man was all of these things. Unfortunately, your first memory of Harvey was as the town doctor, a surprised but concerned expression adorning his face as Maru held you on her shoulder. It was a wild night at the mines, but it was nearly 2AM when you were leaving and, well…

"Do you remember how we met?" You turn towards Harvey, almost like a chinchilla in a sand bath. "I got really fucked, and you fixed me up?" 

"Yes," Harvey sighs, with a tone not as adoring as he was a few seconds before. "It wasn't a great way to meet you, but even then," he takes a hand and holds your face, "I noticed how cute your smile was that night. Plus, you refused to even let me think you were as hurt as you were." His hand moves towards your nose, pinching your nose suddenly. "Now, every time I think about that time, I need to remind you to be careful…"

"Harvey!" You yelp, swatting his hand away from your face, before furrowing your brows at him. "I get it, doctor." He gives you a goofy grin as if he's pulled the best prank in the world, and his unusually giddy demeanor breaks your stern gaze at him. "I'll always think of you," comes out of your mouth before you can think it through, and suddenly, things are more genuine. It's not like you didn't mean it anyway, but you were never someone to say something so explicitly vulnerable. 

You're sure Harvey undid the doubt in your heart, slowly and surely. Perhaps you would be able to let someone in, like as if the last person didn't make a mess before leaving. 

"I'll always think of you, too," he says back without a skip in time. It's real, you realize. Whatever you and Harvey have, and for however long it lasts… it's there, and it's very much taking place in whatever lies in the green abyss of the two eyes staring into you.

You lean in. 

It's a simple kiss, but the feeling in your chest is a lot more than that. You don't dare call it love. Harvey knows that and agrees it's good to take time to know each other naturally. You're still trying to be vulnerable. It's not an overnight thing. 

You open your eyes to your lover, rosy, and somehow out of breath. He moves to remove his glasses, folding them and placing them in the picnic basket beside you. 

You're attracted to Doctor Harvey, professional and to-the-point during his nine-to-five, but… boyfriend Harvey is your favorite. Lovely and goofy, just a little shy. Undone in the morning, with sleepy eyes, only you get to see as you wake him up for work. Without his glasses, Harvey was definitely one of your favorite visuals, even if it meant he was as blind as a bat. 

"How are you going to see the stars?" You tease, before turning your body on your back once again to continue watching the stars. "You can't see anything without your glasses." Harvey doesn't move from his position, still on his side towards you. 

"I'd rather look at you, just a bit longer." 

-

-

-

_**Prompt: Write a story that begins and ends with someone looking at the stars.** _

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written anything and posted it in literal YEARS isn't that like... wild
> 
> i hope this isn't too choppy and that someone enjoys it - also has anyone been playing stardew valley recently again??? i switch between animal crossing and stardew valley all the time hehe
> 
> i'm trying to do some sort of writing every day whether that's something that's published the same day, or used for work to be uploaded later... either way more harvey love bc i love shy doctors


End file.
